It has long been known in the art to equip vacuum cleaners with cleaning wands that receive various attachments adapted for particular specialty cleaning needs. For example, elongated crevice tools are well known in the art for cleaning tight spaces. Alternatively, dusting brushes are well known for special dusting purposes including the dusting and cleaning of drapes and upholstery.
The present invention relates to a combined crevice tool and dusting brush that is small, lightweight and convenient to use while also providing excellent cleaning efficiency. The combined crevice tool and dusting brush of the present invention is particularly adapted for use with an upright vacuum cleaner but it should be appreciated that it could also be used with a canister vacuum cleaner if desired.